scrungusfandomcom-20200214-history
Manky
The Manky (plural Mankies) is a genetically engineered species designed by the Memesmiths and recreated by Scrungus for modular purposes including warfare, conquest, and occupation, but soon rebelled against their creator after the creation of the Manky Warlords. Many subspecies of Manky exist to more efficiently facilitate various purposes, including heavy infantry roles, exoatmospheric and aerodynamic combat, large-scale sieges, engineering, and espionage roles. Mankies were based on stolen, incomplete gene blueprints for the artificial Memes that were once produced by the Memesmiths, and as such look and behave in a way not dissimilar to Memes afflicted by Autistic forms of rabies. Mankies are the backbone of the Manky Collective, and have served their purpose with unprecedented efficiency and viciousness. Easily identifiable by their rabid grumbling, clumsy movement, and the pools of saliva they leave everywhere, a single Manky is resilient enough to massacre an entire village and take all the blows before finally dying, and they often rely on numbers and sheer force over strategy. Anatomy and physiology An easily modified, vaguely amorphous species, Mankies possess warped, bootlegged versions of the same Meme DNA used by the Memesmiths. A typical Manky footsoldier generally consists of a single ball where it's mouth, eyes, nose, ears, and sensor noodle are attached. Two tentacle-like "spaghetti legs" extend from the body, and serve as a rudimentary but vaguely effective form of locomotion. The typical Manky footsoldier is extremely unintelligent, it's underdeveloped mind consumed by thoughts of asinine bloodlust. Their weaponry often consists of little more than their teeth, which they use to tear victims apart. These teeth are capable of piercing metals, and they are unable to cover their teeth as they possess no lips, their mouth stuck in a perpetual psychotic grimace. Due to the lack of properly-developed mouths, Mankies often leave pools of saliva wherever they go, as their rabid tendencies induce the habit of frothing from the mouth uncontrollably. Various subspecies of the Manky exist, which include: Buff Manky Main article: Buff Manky The heavy infantry variant, the Buff Manky is the hard-hitting, close-range footsoldier of the various Manky subspecies. It utilizes it's hot muscles to plow down structures and savagely beat the opposition into submission. It is somehow even more bloodthirsty than the normal Manky. The Buff Mankies are commanded by Shadow-of-Looming-Tag-Team and Shadow-of-Imminent-Fisting. Space Manky Main article: Space Manky An aerial unit, the Space Manky is the exoatmospheric and aerodynamic combat unit, capable of flying both in atmospheres and in the vacuum. Space Mankies are capable of firing searing hot plasmeme bursts from their noses, and have the most rabid tendencies of all the Manky subspecies. They are also frequently fielded in atmospheric bombing runs. The Space Mankies are commanded by Tangent-of-Eternal-Lasting. Big Manky Main article: Big Manky The largest of the Manky subspecies, the Big Manky is a large-scale weapons platform and siege unit. Capable of large-scale occupation and assault even on it's own, the Big Manky utilizes nothing short of pure strength to forward the Manky Collective's goals. It wields a giant slab of concrete, and can release weaponized Autistic energy from this slab as well as the various stone spires protruding from it's body. The Big Mankies are commanded by Harbinger-of-Unrefuted-Deal. Crab Manky Main article: Crab Manky Comparably the most "mellow" (or more accurately, the least rabid) Manky subspecies, the Crab Manky is utilized in a variety of roles, including engineering, mechanical maintenance, recon, and espionage. Their crustacean-like physiology makes them the second-most resilient subspecies next to the Big Manky. The Crab Mankies are commanded by Tranquility-Under-the-Sea. Drop Manky Main article: Drop Manky A specialized dropship, the Drop Manky is a large subspecies utilized to ferry troops and supplies between warships and facilities to the surface of battlefields and military outposts. Armed with a class-3 plasmeme cannon, Drop Mankies also serve as gunboats and assault platforms during small-scale operations. The Drop Mankies are commanded by Pious-Zealot-of-the-Shark. Cactus Manky Main article: Cactus Manky The most numerous subspecies, Cactus Mankies serve as a food supply, resource supplement, and as explosive ordnance. Used in bombing operations as well as to create medical equipment and gassing weaponry, Cactus Mankies are treated less like a subspecies and moreso as an extremely versatile resource to the Manky Collective. Revered-Flora-of-Arid-Land-Lights-Path-to-Pinnacle-of-Life' '''is derived from the Cactus Manky subspecies. Manky Warlords ''Main article: Manky Warlord The leaders of the Manky Collective, the Manky Warlords are special individuals accidentally created by Spicoceles. One Warlord has control over a single Manky subspecies, and the Warlords themselves are derived from their respective subspecies. Warlords are defined by their perpetually glowing purple eyes, a weapon unique to them and them alone, highly-developed tactical and strategic thinking, and terrifying psionic powers. Necromanky Main article: Necromanky Originally conceived as little more than a biological weapon, the Necromanky serves as a last-resort weapon to be deployed against high-priority targets. Derived from Manky DNA (Dank Nucleic Acid), the Necromanky eventually evolved into it's own subspecies, and was assigned a Warlord who would serve as the horde's hivemind and coordinate it's actions. Many subspecies of Necromanky exist, and many scholars debate on if Necromankies should be considered an entirely seperate (though related) species from Mankies altogether. The Necromanky horde is led by Spectre-of-Sundered-Life. History Originally designed by the Memesmiths during their various genetic engineering projects to create an ecosystem of synthetic Memes, the Manky never saw true development past a rough concept stage. Recreated by Scrungus after the Scrungus Emergence Event of 0 BSEE and before he had met Spicoceles in 17 ASEE, Scrungus had managed to acquire incomplete gene blueprints from several abandoned Memesmith forges around the galaxy. After compiling the remnants of the blueprints into an almost-complete DNA map, Scrungus set about to create the ultimate footsoldier. After numerous failures, he had to settle for the Manky instead. Surprisingly, while the Manky wasn't what Scrungus was initially looking for, it somehow proved to be an extremely effective combatant. Scrungus went on to design various genetic modifications to the Manky's genome, and soon the various subspecies now utilized in the Manky army were born. When Scrungus met Spicoceles in 17 ASEE, the Maker of Memes attempted to bless the Manky army in order to complete the DNA map Scrungus had been unable to finish himself. This ended up backfiring however, as a single Manky from each subspecies ended up developing sentience, extra strength, and powerful psionic abilities. They soon organized a rebellion against Scrungus, and the Manky Collective was formed, and left to bring chaos, death, and destruction to the galaxy. The Manky Collective went on to become one of the most infamous forces for evil in the galaxy, responsible for igniting the deadly Jibberwoke Civil War, eradicating the Swagfags' various outer colonies, and among many other monumental military incursions, the Fall of Myxtap-9, the Swagfags' most powerful fortress world. Gallery Category:Species Category:The Manky Collective